Welcome Home
by temarinekoninja
Summary: Hong Kong is finally home from England's house, but before he can reunite with his family Korea has a special gift for him warning:Absolutely no plot, just smut!


Yes, yet another Axis Powers Hetalia story.... B-But it's not like I'm obsessed anything! *She says as she hugs her Hello Kitty doll while wearing her China cosplay and petting her cats Ludwig and Gilbert* But... Anyway. This is a very late birthday present for someone very close to me, Lady Yandere here on . So this is for you Meggy-chan, wo ai ni wo de laopo!

Disclaimer:I in no way own or claim to own Hetalia, or the personified countries (or in Hong's case prominent cities, but I'm calling him a country for my own sake. It's hard to keep track of.) in this story.... Sadly.

Edit:This has been proofread for obvious spelling and grammar mistakes, so now I'm not embarrased to read through this anymore xD If you favorited the original this is it, just with less fail!

It was the dead of night in China's house, the occupants of the traditional home had long since fallen asleep, lulled by the song of summer crickets and the dimly glowing lights of fireflies. Not a sound filled the usually buzzing kitchen, and the living room that was usually the host of many a game of mahjong and sparing match was bathed in deepest midnight, completely silent. In fact the house was so quiet that if any of the countries living inside had been awake, they would have very clearly heard the faint click of a door locking. The only two people not asleep, was the one currently being pressed roughly against the door, face red with embarrassment but eyes filled tenderness, and the one hovering over those dark eyes, drinking in their warmth, silently feeding off of the love they held.

"Hong Kong..." A voice whispered against warm, trembling lips.

Hong Kong shuddered at the tantalizing sensation of his brother's breath against his sensitive skin.

"Y..Yes Korea?"

Korea smirked at the timid response, and softly brushed their lips together, giving them both a faint but pleasant tingling sensation. Korea gave several more short but sweet kisses to Hong Kong's lips and neck before he responded.

"Call me Yong Soo, not Korea ok?"

The Chinese nation opened his eyes at the almost childish request. Korea had never expressed any desire to be called by his human name since they were children... Oh well, Hong Kong thought as he smiled softly and reached forward to run his thumb against his brother's cheek. In response Korea gave a small sigh of approval and placed his own hand over his fellow Asian's, eyes never once faltering from that beautifully blushing face.

"Only if we go to the bed, I refuse to continue our... "game" against a hard door." He replied simply.

Korea repressed a soft chuckle. Hong Kong may hate being compared to their elder brother China, but he had truly inherited China's conservatism. Hopefully he hadn't inherited his violent tendencies when he was overly embarrassed as well.

"Whatever the princess wants!" Was Korea's sing-song reply, before Hong Kong found himself lifted off his feet bridal style.

The Chinese gasped ever so slightly in surprise and had to wrap his arms around his brother's neck to keep his balance, but this he did with a look that screamed that he was compromising his dignity to do so. Korea only found this more endearingly cute as he carried Hong Kong over to the bed and set him down gently, immediately seating himself straddling the Chinese's lap. Hong Kong blushed and leaned away from the mirth filled Korean's face slightly, but his expression remained as blank as ever. Korea knew Hong Kong hardly ever showed what he was really thinking but that didn't bother him at the moment. He knew before the night was over he would get to see what most people never would, a flustered and very arousing Hong Kong.

Korea let this thought wash over him as he smirked. He could already picture the Chinese laying beneath him, face red and bruised lips parted desperately seeking air as the mindless pleasure rocked his body. Hong Kong must have noticed the far off look in the Korean's eyes, because he turned from light pink to a darker shade of red.

"What, are you changing your mind?" He asked with his usual monotone, but Korea could hear the disappointment he was very good at hiding.

"Not at all, I was just trying to picture what your adorable face would look like when I finally push my cock into your tight ass."

The bold statement's only response was the considerable widening of dark amber eyes, before returning to their normal distant gaze with a noticeable look of deep embarrassment. It was obvious Hong Kong wanted to scold his brother for saying such an inappropriate thing but he didn't object when he was pushed onto his back, and when he found lips being pressed firmly against his he pushed his own back with a timid eagerness. But this wasn't the sweet, innocent kisses they had shared earlier. Hong Kong could feel Korea's tongue running along his lips, tasting and asking a silent question. He responded by opening his mouth only a little, giving in to the other's demands. He earned an appreciative groan as the muscle slipped past his lips and moved along every crevice. Hong Kong couldn't help but close his eyes at the feeling of Korea's tongue exploring his mouth to let the pleasant feeling wash over him. Their tongues pressed against one another, tasting one another fully for the first time. Hong Kong could feel Korea sliding his tongue in and out of his mouth, wet sliding friction that was delicious but at the same time he felt warm hands working to remove his shirt clumsily, trying to feel the warm skin that was so irritatingly close but out of reach.

Hong Kong couldn't help but smile at the impatient behavior as he pulled away in desperate need of air. Korea took this time to pull up the younger Asian's shirt slowly, leaning down to leave kisses and light bites as the pale, soft skin was revealed. Hong Kong could only let out quiet sighs and the occasional moan as he felt loving kisses linger on his skin and teasing bites leave light bruises. He arched his back away from the mattress and sat up so his shirt could be pulled off and tossed carelessly aside. Once he was free from the piece of clothing Korea gave him another devilish smirk and claimed a bruising kiss. There was no need to ask for entrance this time, Hong Kong had already opened his mouth and participated eagerly in the kiss, letting Korea explore his mouth and did some exploring of his own.

Modesty now forgotten, Hong Kong found his hands pulling up the Korean's shirt before he realized he had done it. The kiss was broken only for a moment so the Chinese could pull off Korea's shirt, and then their lips crashed together in another bruising kiss. So engulfed in the heated dance between his and Korea's tongues, Hong Kong didn't feel the had steadily moving down his bear chest to his pants and stroke through the fabric until his lower member hardened almost painfully at the sudden attention. Hong Kong pulled away and let out a soft moan, raising his hips to give Korea more access to his sensitive member but the Korean didn't speed his movements. Instead he moved his attention from kissing his fellow Asian's lips to his neck. He nibbled and sucked his way from the shoulder joint to his throat and stopped at the junction of his neck and shoulder, where the response was most evident. Hong Kong closed his eyes and tilted his head, hands gripping the bed sheets. The painful but pleasant attention to his neck added with the hand slowly stroking his member were nearly too much. He was going insane from the pleasure that made him writhe and moan, but still wasn't enough take him over the edge. He needed more.

"N-nggh.... Y-Yong Soo, more!" Hong Kong moaned shamelessly.

Korea couldn't help but lean over his darling brother, enjoying the sight before him. His face was dusted with light blush and he tossed his head back and forth with those delicious lips opened and gasping for breath. Beautiful.... He thought.

"Alright Hong, since you asked so nicely." He said while hooking his fingers in the waistband of Hong Kong's pants and pulling them off along with his boxers.

Now completely naked Hong Kong shuddered at the cold air and found himself reaching up for the Korean's warm body. His hands wrapped around Korea's neck and his chest and throbbing member brushed against the warm body above him. Korea groaned in surprise at the sudden friction and gripped Hong Kong's hips firmly to stop his squirming.

"Calm down Hong.... You're so sensitive." Korea teased with a light chuckle.

Hong Kong huffed at the statement but wrapped his legs around the Korean's waist, silently telling him that he was tired of waiting. This was greeted by another sly grin.

"Alright, if you want it that bad-"

Two fingers were pressed against Hong Kong's mouth. At first he only looked at them curiously, but slowly it dawned on the Chinese what he was supposed to do and blush crept back into his cheeks. Despite his embarrassment he took the fingers into his mouth. He silently licked and sucked on the fingers, his eyes never leaving Korea's. Under Hong Kong's intense stare even Korea felt himself blush and his lower member ache to enter that beautiful body. He wanted to see more of that glazed over lust in the Chinese's normally emotionless eyes. Once Korea's fingers were thoroughly covered in saliva he raised one of Hong Kong's thighs to his shoulder to have better access to his tight entrance. Hong Kong bit his lip and grabbed a pillow from above his head, holding it with a tight grip in anticipation of the pain he knew was about to come.

One finger gently pushed into Hong Kong's heat, and he hissed softly at the intrusion. It didn't hurt nearly as much as he thought it would, but it was definitely uncomfortable. He tried to close his eyes and bear it, but as Korea's finger prodded and moved in and out the discomfort only grew. He didn't know how much more of that strange feeling he could tolerate.

"Wait Y-Yong, sto- Oh...!" He cried out suddenly, his hips starting to tremble as he felt Korea's finger push against something that sent white hot pleasure through his body like a drug.

Korea knew he had finally found Hong Kong's prostate, and slowly stroked that spot again. Hong Kong arched his back with a barely contained moan.

"What was that Hong, were you asking me to stop?"

"No...! Pl-please Yong...." Hong Kong mewled

Oh god, that voice... Thought Korea with a shudder. His self control thoroughly tested he finally pulled Hong Kong's hips toward his achingly hard member until the tip was teasing his entrance. Hong Kong closed his eyes tightly and held his breath. Surely this would hurt as much as he had heard.... And he was right.

As Korea pressed his length deeper and deeper into Hong Kong's heat the Chinese felt as though he was tearing in two. He sat up and dug his fingernails into Korea's shoulders, trying desperately to find a way to ease the pain. Korea on the other hand, was having troubles of his own. As he was finally buried to the hilt inside Hong Kong he felt every contraction of muscle, every sigh and hiss that rocked his frame and tightened around him. It took every once of control he had not to pound into Hong Kong mercilessly, but he could tell from the pain of his nails digging into his shoulders and bringing blood that Hong Kong couldn't take much more. He held the Chinese close to his body, gently kissing away tears and sucking on the sensitive earlobe, trying to distract Hong Kong.

"I-It's alright Hong, just relax."

"But Yong it h-..hurts."

"I know but if you give it time it won't hurt anymore."

Hong Kong sighed shakily and tried his best to relax his muscles. Korea felt the tight muscles loosen and nearly sighed from the relieved pressure.

Minutes passed, but to the two lovers it felt more like centuries. They stayed pressed close together, kissing every inch of exposed skin they could reach. Slowly Hong Kong started to adjust to the strange new feeling, and he rocked his hips against Korea's to show he was ready. Korea obliged by laying Hong Kong back on the bed, before starting his slow pace. Hong Kong had now started to pant quietly, getting used to the pain and now starting to feel pleasure. Korea kept his thrusts shallow, soft, gentle, until-

"A-ahh! Yong right there again! Please!"

A chill ran down his back. Well, if Hong Kong was asking so nicely how could he refuse? He gripped his soft hips to steady himself and started to move at a faster pace. Hong Kong was now moaning and panting without any traces of pain, only pure intoxicating pleasure. He slapped a hand over his mouth as another hard thrust hit his prostate at just the right angle and barely contained a yelp of pleasure. Korea smirked at Hong Kong's attempt to contain his voice and grabbed both of his hands, pinning them above his head. Hong Kong had barely let out a whine of protest when another hard thrust made him cry out loudly and he didn't complain again.

Korea kept their bodys close together so he could feel the heat radiating from Hong Kong's body and feel his moans vibrate his chest. Other than the occasional moan or cry from Hong Kong and a now heavy panting from Korea the room was silent, as if the world was pausing to give them this one moment, if nothing else, than this one sweet memory they would always have.

Their rhythmic love making soon became frenzied and uneven as they both reached their limits. Korea, no longer able to control himself, released Hong Kong's hands and gripped his hip with one hand and his neglected cock with the other, not wanting to be the first to come. As he felt another dizzying thrust to his sensitive prostate and a particularly hard stroke to his member Hong Kong didn't last another minute. He sat up once again raking his nails down Korea's back and came hard into his hand with a final cry of ecstasy. Feeling Hong Kong tighten like a vice around Korea made him let out a groan of his own as he felt himself come inside his lover. Hong Kong fell back on the bed, completely exhausted but Korea kept himself up with his elbows just a little longer, as he thrusted only a few more times and emptied himself completely inside the Chinese. Finally he let himself collapse, effectively flattening the Asian beneath him. Hong Kong rolled his eyes but didn't complain, he was grateful for the warmth. It was enough to send him almost straight to sleep.

"Hong..?"

"Hmmn..... Yes?"

"Welcome home, I love you."

"I love you too.. Yong Soo."

If you didn't pick it up this is supposed to be right when Hong Kong returned from England's house, thus the "welcome home." So, was this Hong's first time? Had he had sex before? You can decide.

Review if you think this pairing deserves more love and once again, Happy Birthday Meggy-chan! All my love and such~


End file.
